monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Austin Barker
Austin Barker is an exchange student from Australia. He's athletic with a slightly short attention span towards non-outside related. Personality Austin has a surfer or beach bum vibe to him, due to his dislike of conventional footwear, and perferance of being outdoors, especially on the sand. He's friendly and energetic though, always up for a friendly run or race. He perfers to stay active, and has a hard time staying focused indoors during his classes. He's moderately intelligent, it's just a lack of focus, and sometimes his own nearsightedness taht prevents him from getting good grades. But he's a hard worker, and will truy his best at his school work so as not to get kicked off of any sports teams, or have his exchange scholarship revoked. Physical Appearance Austin looks like a blonde werewolf to the untrained eye. If you compare the two though, Austin is much slimer and sleeker than a werewolf as well as shorter, and his ears have more of a natural curve to them. His coat is also much more wirey and bristly than a werewolf, so when it's short it's in many knotted corckscrew curls; he keeps his hair long to avoide the pain of growing out that short bristley coat. His overall coloring is a warn golden tan, and he has brown eyes. He does have claws on both his fingers, and toes. Classical Monster Austin is a "weredingo", an artifical monster type created byKPenDragon. Generally speaking he is a Lycanthrope like werewolves and werecats, but his distinct breed is modled after the Australian wild dog known as the Dingo. Reltationships Family Austin's parents still ive in Australia, and he often trades emails with them. He lives with a host family so as to attend Monster High; any other information about hi shost family is unknown. Friends Austin has many friends, most of whom are on sports teams with him. These friends include, but are not limited to, Clawd Wolf and Deuce Gorgon. He is also very good friends with Maulissa Wolf, who is his tutor for most of his classes. Romance Austin has yet to have a serious girlfriend while attending Monster High, despite the offers because of his "exotic accent". It's been hinted at (both seriously and non-seriously) that he could have a romantic interest in his tutor Maulissa, but for now he doesn't mind just pretending to be her boyfriend so her father will stop bothering her siblings about dating "non-wolves". Clothing Basic He wears a blue T-shirt under a gold/tan vest. He has paint splattered loose jeans held up with a white belt. He has fl;ips flops, as well as transition lenses glasses for his nearsighted condition. Scream Uniform Austin is a member of the Monster High Grimnastics Team, so he wears the grimnastics uniform. When working out he wears the black, and white/pink striped gym shorts and a white tanktop, with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He lacks his glasses. Trivia *Austin attends the Day Class shift of Monster High *Austin was another character created after his custom doll was *Austin was created to be a love interest for Maulissa Wolf, though a formal relationship has never really been established *His "gender bender name" is Ally Barker *"Weredingo" was the second artist created monster species KPenDragon used; the first was "Viral ghost" *Austin is one of KPenDragon's OCs with a distinct unique vernacular; the others are Octavio Cyanide, Cursor Click, Lukas Helson, Matt Grimswig, Robby Goodfellow, and TrollLOL Herpaderp Category:Original Characters Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Males Category:Weredingo Category:Australian